Staring at you
by Pheria
Summary: Mayura is  staring at Loki, he is weird today. He has something to tell Mayura. What is it?Mayura x Loki oneshot. Read and Review. Thanks


**This is the 4 ****th ****fanfic**** that I have made, but this is my first ****Matantei**** Loki ****Ragnarok****fic****. I have a bad grammar, so feel free to tell me if you found any faults in grammar. Mayura x Loki oneshot. ****Read and**** review. ****Hope you**** enjoy this ****fic! Thx**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Loki-kun, are you alright?" Mayura asked him. I've been watching you all this time, and you seem weird, I guess"

"Huh? I'm alright, Mayura. What are your business today?" Loki asked Mayura and gave her a smile.

"Nothing, I just want to come. Nothing important, though" she said

"So, what are you going to do here?"

"I want to visit you, that's all" she said

"Alright" he said finally. "Yamino, pour me some tea"

"Yes, Master Loki" he answered

"This is your tea, Master Loki, and this is yours, Mayura" Yamino said

Mayura and Loki drank their tea. The tea were warm and their hands are being warmed by it.

"How is it? Is it good?" Yamino asked the two of them

"As good as usual, Yamino" Loki said

"How about you, Mayura?" he asked again

"It's good, I like it. May I have more?"

"Okay, Just a second" Yamino said, he poured the tea into Mayura's cup. "Master Loki, do you want more?"

"No, thanks" he answered. No one talked again. Mayura herself was begin to confused.

'What should I say to him?' she asked herself. 'Today, he is different. I think he's in bad mood today. What could I do for him?'

"Loki-kun, ehh… Are you in a bad mood?"

"Maybe…" he answered. Mayura gazed at his eyes, but he still kept his cold behavior towards her.

"I see"

"Mayura, why do you think I'm in bad mood?"

"It's because you looked pale today, and you didn't speak a lot like you used to"

"…" Loki didn't say anything to her. But, this time he looked at her eyes. Her eyes looked very worried about him. He felt it, but he couldn't tell her that he hasn't had many times as young Loki, he'll be back to his true form in no time, maybe tomorrow, or in an hour since now. He began to remember when Verdandy told him about it last night.

-0-0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0-0-0-

**"Master Loki, you'll be back to your true form in no time" she said**

**"****How did**** you know it****?" ****Loki asked**** her**

**"Se-c-ret****" she**** answered. "****And I**** know that you don't want it, right?"**

**"Yeah, ****quite true****"**

**"So****, I've**** made this ring. But****, I**** don't know how long it will work"**

**"****What do**** you mean?"**

**"I'm sure that this ring can hold your powers, but, I'm not sure how long it will prevent you to be in true form"**

**"****I see****I'll use**** it. ****Thanks ****Verdandy****" he said. "****How is****Urd**** and ****Skuld****?"**

**"****They're in**** a very good condition, even too energetic"**

**"Good****, I**** hope to meet them next time"**

**"****I'll be**** going then, Master Loki. I'll make something new that can prevent you to change into your true form"**

**"Thanks****Verdandy****. But****, I**** think you don't need to do that"**

**"Why? ****You want**** to keep it secret from ****Mayura****, don't you?"**

**"Yes, but I think it's about time to tell her the truth, we can't keep it secret any longer. ****I want**** her to know the truth… ****I can't**** lie anymore to her"**

**"****I see****… ****Just tell**** her then. ****It's good**** if she believe in you"**

**"Yeah****, I**** hope she believe me. But****, it's**** not that easy. She didn't believe in God, so maybe it's hard for her to believe me and all I will say to her"**

**"****I understand**** about it. So****, when**** will you tell her about it? "**

**"****As soon**** as possible"**

**"Alright****, Master**** Loki. ****I'll go**** now. ****Take care**** of yourself"**

**"Yeah"**

-0-0-0-0-EndofFlashback-0-0-0-0-

"….ki-kun…Loki-kun?" Mayura asked him, her face looked really worried about him now

"…" he yawned and opened his eyes

"Are you falling asleep?" she asked

"I guess, I am" he said and stood up from his chair.

"You've made me worry a lot about you today. Won't you tell me what is happening?"

"I will. Actually, I want to tell you about it" he said and removed his ring from his finger.

"What's about the ring, Loki-kun?"

"Look at me, Mayura" he said. Loki is transforming into his true form.

"Who are you?" she asked him

"It's me, Loki" he answered

"You're the one who brought Loki-kun back" she said. "You're God"

"Yes, that's me" Loki answered. His voice changed. Not the one she used to hear from his mouth. This voice is heavier, but the same one.

"Loki-kun, so you're the God" she said. "I don't believe it"

"As I thought, you wouldn't believe it easily, you don't believe in Gods, right?"

"Yeah, it's because they didn't help me when I needed them"

"I'm sorry, Mayura. But I'm one of them"

"Loki-kun, this is not true, it's only a dream"

"No, it's not a dream, Mayura. Believe me, I'm real" his face changed, he tried to convinced her, and she really shocked about this thing. It's too sudden

He walked closer to her, grabbed her hand and he let her hand touched his face

"Has this proven to you that I'm real?"

"…" she couldn't talk. Her body is liked being stunned by him

He hugged her as tight as he could, and then gazed at her eyes. She looked at his eyes, they looked at each other, letting their heart s controlling their mind. She closed her eyes. He kissed her.

Yamino only watched them from keyhole, Fenrir forced him to stay away from the keyhole, he wanted to see their father kissing another girl.

"Our father is cool, huh?" Fenrir asked Yamino

"Yeah, he is. Nii-san is pretty cool, too"

"Thanks, but I don't need any praise from you"

"Alright. I'm going to the kitchen. How about you, Nii-san?"

"I'll come with you. Father will get angry if we disturb his moment with that girl, Mayura"

"Hahahaha…., I guess so, let's go then" they went downstairs and entered the kitchen.

Mayura and Loki still kissing. And he broke it. Her face blushed. He only gave her a smile

"I love you, Mayura"

"Loki-kun, I love you, too." She whispered. And they laughed together.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I don't**** have any ****Matantei**** Loki ****Ragnarok ****manga****. But****, I**** own the anime series. Is this story weird?**

**Read and review. ****I hope all of you like this fic**

**-****Pheria****-**


End file.
